


Everyone's Head is a Universe (Part 2)

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: The follow-up.(This one's a little shorter. Romance is sorta implied.)





	Everyone's Head is a Universe (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a promise a made to a person, I am no longer allowed to put that my writing is bad since they insisted that it's good (and that it's better for my self esteem if I don't put that).

Logan wasn’t sure what he had seen but he was sure that he had to try it out for himself.

 

Patton had told him that it worked best with a blank wall. So, he currently stood in front of his wall, concentrating. After a few minutes, he gave up and rubbed his head.

 

_ How in the world did Patton and Virgil do that?  _ he thought as he sat on his bed.

 

There came a knock on his door and mumbled,“Come in.” The door swung open to reveal Roman, who currently held one of Logan’s notebooks.

 

“Hey nerd, you left this in my room.” Roman held out the notebook. Logan took it and set it beside him. “Hey, you alright?” Logan slowly shook his head.

 

“I attempted something…the result was a headache.”

 

“Oh gee.” Roman sat down beside him and gently placed a hand on his head. “Is it bad?”

 

“Not quite. It’ll be gone within an hour or so.”

 

“Oh, well that’s good.” Logan nodded slightly. “Hey, I have a question.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Since when did you get a wall mirror? And why can’t I have one?”

 

“What?” Logan looked up and noticed that the blank wall he had been staring at was now mirroring his room. “What the…?” Logan stood up and walked over to the wall. He reached his hand out and tried to touch the wall only to find that his arm passed through. He gasped and drew his hand back.

 

“Wait, it’s  _ not  _ a mirror?” Roman stood up and walked over.

 

“Roman, don’t-”

 

But it was too late. Roman walked straight into the wall. The universe disappeared and Roman fell to the floor.

 

“Oh dear god, help me! I’ve been attacked! Logan, I’m dying!”

 

Logan stared at Roman. “Really?”

 

“Yes, Logan. It hurts.” Logan pulled Roman up.

 

“I was  _ going  _ to warn you but-”

 

“You should have physically stopped me!” Roman crossed his arms and pouted.

 

“Roman, I have a headache. I’m not exactly in the right state of mind to stop you.” Roman stopped pouting. “Anyway, you good fam?” Roman dramatically gasped and stepped away from Logan. Logan laughed.

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ say that again!” Logan laughed again. Roman placed a hand over his eyes. “Oh, what has become of you!” Logan rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s a joke, Roman. But really, are you alright?” Roman sighed.

 

“I don’t know. I might have to live the rest of my days hiding my face from the world! I’m too hideous to be looked at!”

 

“Really now? And I presume you’re going to live underground in the sewers and ride around in a boat and haunt the rest of us by singing at random times and writing us letters demanding we bring you necessities?” Roman blinked.

 

“Did- Did you just- was that a  _ reference _ ?”

 

“Perhaps.” Roman’s jaw dropped and he stared at Logan in awe. Logan saw the opportunity and walked over to Roman. He gently closed Roman’s mouth and examined his face. “Roman, you are perfectly fine. At worst, your nose might turn red but putting some ice on it should fix that.” He let go of Roman’s face. Roman blushed and looked away. “Oh dear, I think I should go get the ice-”

 

“No no! It’s not-” Roman stopped himself. Was he  _ really  _ going to tell Logan? No, of course not. “Logan, I’m fine. But what was that?”

 

Logan did his best to hide his smirk. “Um, that was my universe, I think? I’m not entirely sure.”

 

“Your universe?” Logan shrugged.

 

“That’s what Patton and Virgil call it. Remember when we saw Virgil fall through the curtains and you said you swore you saw a dog?” Roman nodded. “Well, that’s what they were doing. They were creating universes and it just so happened to get a little out of control. I tried doing that just now and thought I had failed but it looks like I hadn’t-”

 

“Wow, your universe is  _ lame _ .” Logan frowned.

 

“Anyway, as I was saying…Patton was wondering why they couldn’t go into their universes and-”

 

“Well, there’s no door.” Logan blinked.

 

“What?”

 

“There’s no door,” Roman repeated. When he noticed Logan’s confused expression, he elaborated. “It’s like a house without a door but it still has windows. You can look inside but you can’t get inside because there’s no entrance.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Duh.”

 

“Well, how are  _ we  _ supposed to know that?”

 

“I mean, you could  _ ask me _ . I  _ am  _ Thomas’ creativity, after all, I have  _ years  _ of experience creating universes. Watch.” Roman faced Logan’s wall and covered his eyes with one hand. After a moment of silence, Roman did a sweeping motion with his hand and red and gold door appeared in front of them. Logan’s jaw dropped.

 

“How did you-”

 

“I just told you I have years of experience.” Roman walked over to the door and flung it open. Just on the other side of the door was a lush garden filled with fruit trees and rose bushes. A stream flowed right beside it and in the distance, Logan could see a castle on a cliff.

 

“This is…incredible.” Roman grinned and walked through. Logan looked around before stepping in. He was immediately hit with the rays of the morning sun. The door shut behind him and Logan jumped a bit before running beside Roman. Roman laughed.

 

“Relax, it’s fine. It does that.” Roman began walking off and Logan followed. Roman casually picked an apple from the tree and handed it to Logan. Logan hesitantly took a bite out of it. “So, as you can see, you have to create a door in order to actually enter the universe.” Logan nodded.

 

“I see. And this is…what? Nothing to you? Easy?”

 

“What part of ‘years of experience’-”

 

“Alright, alright, understood. I suppose it makes sense. I wouldn’t expect anything more from you.” Roman scowled.

 

“And  _ I  _ wouldn’t expect this from you at all.” Logan frowned.

 

“That’s…That’s not what I meant by that.”

 

“Oh.” Roman’s scowl softened.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have phrased that better. I just…What I meant was that as a demonstration, I wouldn’t expect anything more since, I’m assuming, bigger and more detailed universes take more time to create.” Roman nodded.

 

“Sometimes they take hours, depending on what you want to put in them.”

 

“I’m sure.” Logan looked around. “So, since  _ you  _ designed the universe, you know everything that’s in it, right?” Roman nodded.

 

“That’s why I don’t really have as much fun making universes anymore.”

 

“I see. You think you could teach the rest of us how to properly create our universes?” Roman thought for a moment. He then smiled.

 

“Yeah, sure. That’d be interesting to see. Maybe I could help make your universe better.” Logan rolled his eyes.

 

“It was a test, Roman.”

 

“Mhm, I’m sure.” Roman headed back to the door and Logan followed. He carefully plucked a rose and hid it behind his back.

 

The door had remained in its place. Roman opened the door and motioned for Logan to go through it first. Logan quickly walked past him while hiding the rose. Roman shut the door and with another wave of his hand caused it to disappear. Logan stared at Roman in awe.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to do that, too. But for now, I need to probably put some ice on my nose.” Roman walked out and Logan gently set the rose on his desk.

 

_ I’ll find use for you later. _

**Author's Note:**

> tobeflyhaikyuu, I hope you're happy.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to anyone and everyone who reads my stuff! I appreciate all of you!


End file.
